Tsuyoshi Oda
'Character Profile' 'Tsuyoshi' meaning inner strength Oda Taijutsu specialists, the monk like Oda clan are strong of mind and body and dedicated to constant improvement. 'IMVU Username' Demitritenn((pending to change)) 'Nickname (optional)' tsu, rex 'Age' (( As an Academy Student you will be expected to start at the age of 12 or younger.)) Date of Birt'h' 17/10/195-AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4ft 6' 'Weight' 125lbs 'Blood Type' Blood Type:AB+ 'Occupation' Academy Student to become a ranked shinobi. 'Scars and injuries'. one scar running down his body and a fractured rib. 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' relatively peaceful except when tempered with. meditates often after he trains. a easy going easy to get along with type of fellow. 'Behaviour' tsuyoshi is a calm natured child constant meditation helps him be at peace with the world around him. tsu has dreamed of being a great warrior and maintain his clans honor, though while training he seeks anwsers to why he wanted to be a fighter. tsuyo is like his mother a great philisophical minded person. 'Nindo' ''AH BOLLOCKS!!! (said when he gets angry in a fight and loses or looked stupid when doing something)'' 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Clans' Oda clan descendent 'Ninja Class' genin 'Element ' wind 'Element Two' Lightning 'Weapon of choice' ((none yet)) 'Strengths' Strength: tiajutsu. 'Weaknesses' Weaknesses:Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Chakra Manipulation, Stamina amount, Hand Seal Speed, Medical Jutsu. 'Chakra colour' deep blue. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Your friends, allies and acquaintences. ((Feel free to list members of Yonshigakure, also the Namikage.)) 'Enemies' none so far 'Background Information' Tsuyoshi oda was born on 10-17-195-an to tsubame and tsukiko oda. for the past years tsuyo trained to balance his mind and body in order to chanal chakra,so far he has had trouble with his training.his parents noticed this and applied to enroll him in the village's ninja academy to help better his training and to become a noble warrior like his father's side of the family was.tsuyo is now 8 years old and is now in the academy training and studying as much and often as possible and also contstantly meditating on his thoughts and goals. he often likes to read books that make him think or do strategy oriented training when he is not training with his father. though one day during his training his father lost control and broke tsuyo's arm, a rib, and leaving a scar down his body.he always keeps it a secret not wanting to think he lived in an abusive home and keep his dad's honor safe. he really didnt get bothered by it and usually let it go until the pain of his rib kicked up and then he would sit down and cry or pass out do to the pain being so great. he still waits for treatment for his ribs. though he may seem like the non violent type is is able to defend himself and hold his own. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.))